Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method of filling a liquid receptacle, and more particularly to a system and method of automatically filling a liquid-retaining structure, such as a bird bath.
Various liquid-retaining structures, such as bird baths, pet water bowls, livestock troughs, aquariums, pools, and the like require a minimal amount of liquid to adequately operate. For example, if the water level in a bird bath is too low, birds will not be attracted to the bird bath. Similarly, a livestock water trough will be incapable of providing water to livestock if the trough is empty.
In order to maintain suitable water levels within liquid-retaining structures, a user typically monitors the liquid levels within the structures. When the liquid level within a structure is too low, the user typically refills the structure. The water level within the structure remains low or empty until the user decides to refill the structure. As such, if the user is absent for a given period of time, the liquid-retaining structure will remain low or empty until the user returns and refills the structure.
Thus, a need exists for a safe, efficient, cost-effective manner of automatically filling a water-retaining structure, such as a bird bath, pool, pond, livestock water trough, aquarium, or the like.